


Julia Calls Me

by SpikeLovesJulia



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Bounty Hunters, Character Development, Character Study, Codependency, Cohabitation, Cooking, Developing Friendships, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Except Vicious, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Dynamics, Female Friendship, Financial Issues, Fix-It, Friendship, Getting Back Together, Hanging Out, Healing, IN SPACE!, Making Love, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Nobody is Dead, Obsession, One True Pairing, Oral Sex, Personal Growth, Post-Canon Fix-It, Relationship Advice, Romance, Roommates, Shopping, Slice of Life, True Love, Trust Issues, Vicious is Dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpikeLovesJulia/pseuds/SpikeLovesJulia
Summary: Having rid themselves and the world of Vicious, Spike and Julia return to the Bebop to start their new life together. Jet welcomes them with open arms. Faye has to adjust to the situation but she's trying.Basically, Spike Spiegel gets everything he ever wanted.
Relationships: But she gets over it!, Julia/Spike Spiegel, Spike Spiegel/Faye Valentine (ONE SIDED)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Julia Calls Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story of Spike and Julia reconnecting as lovers and partners. But also having to wade through the deep emotional pain of having been apart for so long. I’m warning you now, this will be an EXTREMELY sexual fic. They will be going at it quite often. There will be a lot of needy desperate sex of all kinds. And a lot of Spike Spiegel being Spike Spiegel except now he has a girlfriend. 0.o

“It’s really, really not much.” He told her with a self-deprecating laugh. Kicking himself for not bothering to get a decent bedspread or fucking sheets at any point in the past three years.

She smiled at him, her hand coming to caress his arm. “Whatever it is, it will be just fine.”

He opened the door to his room. There it was. Dingy, poorly lit, windowless. The drab bare walls of the Bebop not helping one bit. The one table he did have was cluttered with his belongings. The one chair in his possession draped messily with clothes. The small chest of drawers by his bed held a lamp atop it, among a collection of this and that. Then there was his bed. Big enough to fit two comfortably yet lumpy, worn, with a puke green bedspread flung on top, and bunched up sheets underneath. He had not been expecting company. _Least of all that he would have her back in his life. In his room. In his bed._

“It’s cozy.” She told him politely, then smiled. “Maybe it just needs a woman’s touch?”

“Oh, it certainly needs that.” He agreed, returning her smile and nodding his head.

“I’ll be very happy here.” Her eyes sparkled. “As long as I’m with you.”

_Are you? Are you finally with me? After I waited for so long?_

“Make yourself at home.” He offered casually as he closed the door and followed her.

She began removing her coat, he was quick to help. It joined whatever was strewn over the chair. _He’d almost lost her. Lost her for good. Everything inside him roared back in fierce desperation when he thought of it. He couldn’t afford to waste his chance. Their chance. He could never lose her again. Never._

A quiet moment lingered. It was electric... what hung in the air between them. They both could feel it. Then he was pulling her into his arms before he had so much as given his body permission to move. “Julia.” Her name escaped his lips. It was a prayer. A plea.

Smoothly he drew her in, as if he did this sort of thing all the time. And yet once their lips met, his need destroyed whatever sense he had left to him, as he claimed her mouth. Claiming was the only way to describe it. How he kissed her. He took. And he took. And he took. His tongue thrust deep and dancing with her own.

_That he had been deprived this. That he had endured it for so long. That she had finally returned to put an end to his suffering. All of it transformed him into a man he could hardly recognize._

She moaned into their kiss and it was like a balm to his torn and tattered soul. 

_Love me again. Like before. I want it like before._

He just kept kissing her. No pretense of restraint. The sweetness of her lips calling to him. Maddening him until all he knew was lust and desire. All he wanted was to be lost in the bliss of her love. The bliss of her body.

_Be with me. Complete me._

“Like that.” She encouraged, panting, almost crying out. “Just like that. Spike, please.” He started kissing down her elegant neck.

It was surreal. He had the woman of his dreams in his arms, saying please because she wanted to be fucked by him. How had his luck turned so drastically? Not two days prior he would have sworn he was cursed. Targeted by syndicate assassins. A liability to the few friends he had. The woman he loved lost to him for years.

His hands adroitly undid the buttons of her dark burgundy blouse. It was almost comical, how quickly his fingers moved. But honestly, the thing would have been ripped off her body if it hadn’t been one of the only articles of clothing she currently possessed.

The maroon lace of her bra clung prettily to her gorgeous breasts. Luscious and delectable in their beauty. His breath caught in his throat. _Fuck he had missed them._ Yet for this he slowed down. Because she deserved to be enjoyed. She was made to be enjoyed. She was so beautiful. Her golden curls shining in the dim light of his room. Her blue eyes bright and filled with need. His mouth so hungry for her. He had to taste everywhere.

He went for it. Burying his face between her breasts and nuzzling. Inhaling as deeply as he could. Her scent was like a drug to him. His hands coming to play with her pretty nipples. He could see them through the lace. He loved them. Love to suck on them. Taste them. To tease them gently with his teeth. He kissed across the swell of one breast and then the other. Adoring them. Such pretty tits. They were perfect. Round. So perky. Just what he liked. He heard himself moan. It was a sound he hadn’t made since he’d had her last. Nearly four years ago.

“You haven't changed at all.” He said burning the image of her in his mind.

“You’re too kind.” She told him in that sultry voice that beckoned to him. Then gave him an inviting smile. 

This is real. He told himself. She is real. She is here. But it still didn't seem possible. He felt the creep of an irrational terror. _What if he woke to find it all a dream?_ But the fear left his mind as soon as it came. She was in the process of removing the pants she wore.

 _Those legs. That body._ The only reason he hadn’t gotten that bra off her yet was because he needed to see her in the bra and panty set. _So, the panties did match then._ They were the same maroon lace. Classy. Sexy. Not something she wore with the intention to provoke necessarily, but the lady provoked. The dark brown-red color contrasting so beautifully against the glow of her pale skin.

There had always been something dreamlike about her. He remembered that. Remembered the moments where he could not believe that she was real. How was it fair someone so beautiful should exist? And how was he to bear it? Was he to go mad because of her? Had he? Why else would such a beautiful creature exist, if not to drive men to ruin with her beauty?

Yet if that was the truth of it, he couldn’t bring himself to care. He just wanted and wanted.

The bra had long overstayed its welcome by then. He needed to see her body. It took him half a second to unclasp the thing with one hand. He pulled it off her and flung it to the floor. Her clothes belonged strewn on his floor mixed with his. Quickly discarded in the heat of passion.

She laughed. “Still good at that, I see.” Did she think he’d had practice in their time apart?

The question didn’t slow him down as he gazed at the most beautiful pair of tits he’d ever seen. _Fuck. They really were perfect._ Delicate and yet so proud. Right in that sweet spot. Not too big, not too small. Just exquisite. Taking a nipple into his mouth he began to suck greedily. She tasted so damn good. The sweet bud pebbling evermore against his needy tongue.

 _What about her? Had she been with anyone?_ No. He wouldn’t think of that. Yet jealousy was already blooming in the pit of his stomach. If she had, he didn't want to know. It didn't matter anyways, he reminded himself.

He suckled harder. That made her cry out. _Baby, that is but a taste of what I have in store for you._ He used to be able to get her all riled up and then have her mewling like a sweet little sex kitten. He needed that again. Needed it like he needed oxygen. 

His hands went to her panties. “Not so fast.” She warned. He could feel himself pout. She laughed, but fondly. “I’m down to my panties and you have yet to remove a single article of clothing. How is that fair?”

“Well, if you want me that badly.” He said to her cockily, loosening his tie before pulling it off and discarding it with swagger.

“That’s a start. Keep going.” She ordered. He grinned at her, tossing his blazer off and then undoing the buttons of his shirt.

It was a rush, discarding his shirt and being naked from the waist up before her. She liked his body. At least she had. She’d kissed nearly every inch of him and murmured sweet nothings about how handsome he was. It had genuinely made him blush at the time. He knew he had. She’d teased him about it plenty.

_And now? What about now, Julia?_

As if right on cue she moaned for him. Coming to him. Putting her hands on his chest. _Touch me, Julia. Touch me._ His mind begged, even as she was. The caress of her finger tips a delight to him.

“You’re so beautiful.” She told him.

“Nah, that’s my line.”

“What is?”

“You’re so beautiful.” He repeated looking straight into her pretty eyes. She gave him one of her special smiles. The windy smile. No longer teasing, but genuine and touched. He loved that smile. It was treasure to him. He needed that smile. _“I never stopped loving you.”_ He told her. Pulling her in for another hungry kiss. Holding her in his arms. Loving the feel of her against his skin.

There. He’d confessed. _Say it back. Say it._

She took his face in her hands tenderly, looking up at him. _“I never stopped loving you.”_

Then he kissed her. Just kissed her and kissed her, because god knows what he would have said if he hadn’t.

His hands slip lovingly down her body, until he was caressing her beautiful buttocks. Sneaking both hands under her panties, he lovingly kneaded those gorgeous cheeks. He did it slowly. Sensually. Taking his time and enjoying the smoothness of her ass. He was going to kiss all over it.

“Pants.” She instructed him. “And don’t think I haven’t noticed this.” She said before caressing his raging erection. He groaned a little. It just felt too good. He’d been rock hard and twitching for ages now. Hell, he’d already been stirring since before they made it to his room.

“Oh that.” He chuckled. “I’m just happy to see you.”

“I’m happy to see you too.” She said as she undid his belt. He loved it when she did that. When she needed him so badly, she had to strip him herself.

But he was quick to remove the remainder of his clothing on his own. His orange striped boxers weren’t exactly the kind of thing he wanted Julia to see him in. He added new briefs to the ever-growing list of things he had to upgrade as soon as possible.

Yet he felt no shame in being completely naked in front of her. Naked and deeply, deeply aroused. His hard cock jetting out and straining at her desperately. This was natural. How they were meant to be. Just a man and a woman in love. About to make love.

“It’s even bigger than I remember.” She said to him. Heat and arousal in her voice.

“Trying to stroke my ego?” If she was, she’d been successful. He was all too pleased by that last comment.

“I thought you’d enjoy being stroked.”

He chuckled again. “Well, yes. Now, about those panties.”

He was already advancing on her. Forcing her to back onto his bed.

Once he had her where he wanted her. He went in for the kill. Pinning her to the mattress.

His heart ached wonderfully. As if it were beating for the first time in years. And yet the sorrow and longing of the long empty span of their time apart still resided deep within his chest. The sting of it lingering. 

He kissed her. Kissed her like his life depended on it. Because it did.

What did anything else matter now? She was with him. _Finally._

Then he was kissing down her body. Running his tongue down her neck, down her throat. Her head hung back giving him all the access he could want. Her body arching into him. Begging him to take her. He kissed along her clavicle and down further still. He took a nipple into his mouth. Couldn’t resist. Kept suckling while his fingers played with its twin. Then switched. He lavished them with his ardent and undivided attention. His hands coming to cup both of them at once. He was so greedy, and she was so beautiful.

“So. Fucking. Sexy.” He whispered before his mouth was hungrily at her breasts again. She whined, already panting heavy. Then he kissed the underside of her tits, kissed down, down, down her flat tummy. Stopping to lick her cute belly button. Then it was time.

He moaned loudly. _They were soaked. They were soaked through._

He buried his face between her legs, only a strip of wet lace keeping him from what he most desired. “You smell so fucking good.” He said nuzzling his nose against the trembling pussy just underneath the gossamer barrier. Her scent was intoxicating to him. Just when he thought he couldn’t get any more desperate for her, he did. 

He kissed her heated sex through the lace, darting his tongue out and running it long her crease and up to her clit. He sucked at her there. Through the lace. _Fuck, he needed this._

_He never forgotten the taste of her. Every time he’d come in the years they’d been apart, he’d had the memory of that taste in his mouth. Every single fucking time._

“Spike.” She pleaded. But he wasn’t letting up.

He raised his eyes to see her tits bouncing as her body thrashed about. He loved that. Loved everything about her.

Did she remember? Did she remember how he used to eat her pussy? How much he’d loved doing it? How he’d do it all the time? That he loved it when she was coming against his tongue, against his mouth, against his face?

He was pulling the panties off before he knew it.

_Goddamn. Undressing her had always been like unwrapping a present._

And there was Julia in all her beauty. He gave himself a moment just to look at her. To drink her in. To feast upon the mouthwatering sight of his lover.

Julia had the most perfect pussy. The fucking prettiest, the tightest. The lovely pinkness of her so alluring to him. She was a literal goddess. The idealized embodiment of feminine perfection.

As if she could hear his thoughts, she opened her legs wider for him. Bending her knees and planting her pretty feet firmly upon the mattress. _It was like being granted entrance into Eden._

_So pink, so womanly._

He was the one panting now. His arousal near unbearable. His cock twitching wildly in anticipation. It must have been written all over his face how much he enjoyed this. She was blushing. Rose dusting across her cheeks. It pulled at his heart how lovable she was. How lovely.

He smiled at her before he began kissing down her inner thigh. Kissing adoringly. Making each kiss a promise. To love her eternally. To love her faithfully. To be good to her in every way.

Being like this with her again made him feel joy. 

And she was enjoying herself too. That he could tell. But there was an eager nervousness about her. _She wanted him! And yet… Are you worried, my love? About pleasing me?_ _No woman has ever pleased a man the way you please me. You think that could ever change?_ All the planets and all the stars could crumble into nothingness before it did. And even then, it wouldn’t.

He locked eyes with her and licked his lips deliberately.

Then he spread her folds apart with his fingers, so he could see inside of her. _I could come just from looking at you, Julia._

“You’re the most beautiful.” He told her. Then went in to kiss what was his.

He licked her. Moaned against her wet folds. _It was just as good as he remembered._ _Fuck. It was. Or better. It was even better._ He kept licking. Losing himself in it almost immediately. It’d always been like this. He’d always had an animal reaction to the scent and taste of his woman. It made him wild. He loved this pussy. Lived for it. Would die for it.

“Spike…” She cried _._ Her hands going straight into his hair. _That’s it. Keep saying my name._ _Pull my hair if you want to. Just keep your hands on me and my name on your tongue._

“You like being licked like that?” He asked but didn’t wait for a response. The answer was quite obvious. He just did it again. And again. And again. Making her cry out from the pleasure of it every time. He really couldn’t give less of a fuck if Jet or Faye heard. “So sweet. You always taste so fucking sweet.” He told her between mad licks and swirls of his tongue.

“Spike.” She was chanting. “Spike. I want you.” He smiled into her pretty pussy as he kept going at her. Just going at her.

_You have me. You’ve always had me. From the first. I was yours from the first._

He changed his tactic suddenly. On impulse. Maybe he wanted to draw it out a little bit more. Spreading her wide he licked inside her as deep as he could. He swirled his tongue again very deliberately and got exactly the response he wanted.

She screamed in pleasure. One hand immediately coming to clamp over her mouth, to keep herself quiet. The other still in his hair. Holding him in place. _As if she had to._

Deftly he brought his index and middle finger into her opening and slid them in. He felt the overwhelming tightness almost immediately. _Fuck._ Maybe he should have started with just the index. It was like she’d never been with a man before. That both excited and offended him deeply.

She was fucking wet too. He’d licked up as much of that honey as he could get, savoring it on his tongue before swallowing.

He began retreating when she let out a protest. “Don’t.” He stopped pulling out. Stayed still as he listened to her labored breaths. His cock aching for her as he imagined what it was going to be like. “Keep going. Please, baby.” She’d called him _“baby”._ They really were together again. He didn’t know why, but that somehow made it official. He was her boyfriend. Her lover. Her man. It was real. Maybe because he’d always loved it when she called him sweet things. He loved to be dear to her.

“This pussy is just too tight, love.” He informed her. Two fingers still inside her, filling her. His thumb coming to work on her clit. “I’m going to have to do something about that.”

He missed the dirty talk. They used to say all kinds of deliciously filthy things to each other when they were in the mood. 

“Are you trying to stroke my ego?” She asked seductively between pants.

“Not your ego.” He said curving his fingers up inside her just right

She gasped very sharply. He began pumping into her.

“That good?” He asked, his thumb still playing with her clit.

“Yeaahh.” She let out in the sexiest sob-moan he’d ever heard. _Oh_ , _Fuck. You’re going to be making that sound over and over again tonight._ “I’m just adjusting.” She added breathily afterwards, as if embarrassed. “It’s… been a while.” _Has it? How long, my love? Months? Years?_ He told himself to fuck off.

_Nothing was going to ruin this for him. Nothing._

He watched hungrily as his fingers played with her. Fucking her. Stretching her. He could do this for hours. He had. So many times. Desperately, he went back to licking at her clit as his fingers fucked into her.

_Come for me, Julia. Let that beautiful pussy come for me. Just let go and be mine._

It wouldn’t be long. She was already squeezing him with her thighs and bucking into him. _Yes, baby. Like that. I wanna feel it._ He switched from licking to sucking on her clit.

And there it was! There it was! Multiples! Right out of the gate. He took it all in, triumphantly. Wanting it so badly. Going back to eating her out like a mad man. _Come all over my fucking face, baby. I need it. I’ve wanted you like this, exactly like this, the whole time._

Each climax had quite the exuberant release. Pouring from her scrumptiously in the most erotic way imaginable.

His left hand quickly slipped down to grip the base of his cock, otherwise he would have been shooting his load on the bedspread. _You can make me come just by letting me lick you, Julia. If I let myself, I would._

He should have rubbed one out quickly beforehand. It was going to take effort not to blow it immediately. But he wasn’t a boy. He was going to fuck that delicious pussy like a man, no matter how fucking tight she was. She wasn’t anywhere near done coming for the night.

 _Fuck._ Her gorgeous body was still writhing wildly _._ Her desperate sobs bringing him so much pleasure. What number are you on now, baby? Was that the third or the fourth? 

When she started jolting, he knew it was time to stop. He needed to give her a moment.

He sat up so he could watch her. She was so fucking sexy. She’d just pulled her knees up to her chest as she rode out the last of her orgasms, her feet pointed, and toes curled. Her head flung back in ecstasy. Her sensual moans resounding through his room. They don’t make porn this hot, Julia. Just look at you. And he was looking. He saw a devastatingly beautiful woman laid out on his bed. Her gorgeous long blonde hair tussled about. Her spectacular body in an extremely erotic position. Her sex on full display and trembling. Her thighs glistening with her own desire.

I just licked every inch of that pussy. I want to do it all over again. I want to taste that pretty little rosebud just a bit further south too. _He wanted to, so badly._ But he could only grip the base of his cock for so long. He _NEEDED_ to be inside her.

Grabbing at his bed spread he used it to clean up. When they were together last, she didn’t seem to realize how special it made her, how desirable. That her body would respond that way to him was so arousing, so gratifying. She’d been shocked when it happened the first time, and he’d lost his mind at the pure eroticism of it. _So sexy._ It had become an addiction, making her body do that for him.

“You good, beautiful?” He asked softly. His hands coming to pull her legs apart.

Blue eyes opened to look at him. She was stunning.

“Only you could make a woman come like that.” She told him. It was both a compliment and a rebuke.

_I’ve only ever done that with you. Would only ever want to do it to you._

He grinned. “Only me? Why I’m just a humble bounty-hunter, ma’am.”

“Come here, Space Cowboy.”

He did so eagerly. Loving how playful she was being with him now. With the stress of having their lives threatened at every turn no longer hanging over their heads, they could pick up right where they had left off. _Like you never left me at all._

“Julia.” He moaned as he came to settle between her legs.

Suddenly, her arms were around his neck and she was pulling him into a kiss. So far, he’d been the one to initiate, this time it was she who led. His arms were around her instantly as he returned her kisses passionately. So passionately. Matching her pace yet letting her guide him. She flavored their kisses. _Taste yourself on my lips, my love. On my tongue. Know how sweet you are._

He loved that her hands were on him again _._ She ran them down his biceps appreciatively before bringing them to caress his back.

“Spike.” She called for him so desperately, though he was right there. His face millimeters from her own. “Make love to me.” It wasn’t the sultry seductress that was urging him to take her. It was the woman laid bare. The need thick in her voice, yet something more vulnerable shown in her eyes.”

“Like this?” He asked, lining up his cock with her entrance. She gasped. So, did he.

“I need you inside.” Oh, t _hat’s all I want. All I’ve wanted for years and years._ He started sliding in the tip. Just that felt like heaven. _Fuck._ The way that pussy sucked him in was beyond ecstasy. Now that she’d been properly prepared, he fit inside her so perfectly. Like they were made for each other. _I was made for you, my love. My body was made just for you._

He groaned loudly. Too, loudly.

“Tight.” Was all he could say for himself. She smiled. There was the windy smile again. He smiled back at her. Loving her. Losing himself in her eyes. “You really are as gorgeous as I remembered.” He whispered as his hand stroked her cheek. Her smile deepened so beautifully that his heart melted in his chest even as his body struggled against the bliss of their union. The stretch of her over his cock giving him a pleasure he could scarcely handle. His body nearly overwhelmed by the sheer delight of it. But he held on. Fought manfully against the urge to succumb to it. _Nothing else could ever feel this good._

He gave them time, caressing her with hands that had craved to touch her for years. With fingers that had longed desperately to stroke her golden hair. Kissed her with lips that had prayed for her return each and every moment they had been apart.

In turn, she clung to him. Moaning softly into his ear. Kissing him there. She’d told him once that she loved how he filled her. How full he made her. _Do you love it still? Having me inside? I’ll make you love it._

Kissing her hungerly he began to thrust. They moaned together. _There was a desperate need within him to just devour her._ _To take her, and take her again after that, because he wanted her so much._ Like simmering water coming to a full boil, the passion of it became overwhelming. Too much steam. Too much heat. Too much need. He was at her breasts, kissing and suckling them madly, as he picked up the paste. Thrusting into the excruciatingly delicious tightness of her. Again, and again, until he had her at the peak of her desire. Until he was in great danger of reaching his own.

He wasn’t sure when he’d done it exactly. But at some point, he’d pinned Julia’s hands above her head. He held her down like that as he fucked her. Really fucked her. Thrusting hard and precise. Hitting the right spot over and over again. _You think I forgot how to fuck you, my love? You think I’d ever forget something like that?_

She was just moaning, sobbing. Chanting “yes” desperately. Then needily calling out his name.

“I know, my baby.” He’d whispered in her ear as he kept up the unrelenting pace. “It’s so good. It’s so fucking good.”

Then her hips began to jerk as her body was hit with wave after wave of pleasure. She let out a string of cries that sounded like he was doing something quite alarming to her. A thrill of masculine pride ran through him at that. _Is it that good, love?_ _Can it be anywhere near as good as what you're doing to me right now?_

 _Holy fucking shit. He was truly the most blessed man to have ever lived._ His cock getting milked by the tightest, wettest, hottest pussy. With one last thrust the scorching, blinding pleasure of it took him. Took him completely. His body shaking with the full force of his orgasm. He spilled his seed deep inside her. Coming like his body was trying to make up for lost time. _Fuck, it was intense. To the point of being more than he could take. Only she could make him come like that._

Of the two, he was the louder, the most desperate. There was no helping it. He was only a man, and there was only so much he could take.

Minutes later, still panting and near delirious from the pleasure of it, he laughed a little. Out of joy. Because he was so happy. In a way that he had not been in forever. _There had been a part of him that had long given up hope that this would ever happen again._ He could not stop from smiling as he kissed her. Kissed her so soft. Kissed down her neck. Snuggled so close to her. Holding her. He saw that Julia had tears in her eyes. But they were a response to the physical exertion. Julia was like him. She never cried.

Guiding his head to rest on the crook of her neck, she hugged him tightly to herself. Wrapping her legs around him to prevent him from pulling out. _I would stay like this forever, Julia. If I could._ Tenderly she caressed him. His hair, his neck, his back. Soothing him so gently.

_My love, you truly have returned to me at last, haven’t you?_

Julia began to sing to him then. The way she had before. The way she had that very first time. He remembered waking up sore, battered and bandaged to the voice of an angel. A beautiful angel that nursed him and tended to him with such care.

He'd already been in love with her then. Sick with love for her. Had stumbled desperately to her door in hopes that he would see her face one last time before he died. But he hadn't died. She'd saved him. And when he was with her, had the privilege of spending time with her, got the taste of having some of her attention just for himself… he'd never recovered from that.

_I can't do anything but be in love with you, Julia._

Her voice was so beautiful. He felt whole. If only for a moment he was. Cradled in her arms. In her warmth. In her love. _How had he ever survived without this? How?  
_

_***_

Were they finally done?! Some people were trying to sleep around here! She kept her pillow over her head. Who knew when they’d start up again?

Of course, this would happen, she told herself bitterly. She’d known that. She’d known it from the start. Of course, he would go to her. And of course, he would want to be with her.

She’d liked her too. _At first._ Now she didn’t know what to think about her. That _Julia_.

She supposed that’s what he liked. A dangerous, beautiful blonde that was refined and didn’t show much skin. _You’d think she’d be chased with how conservatively she dressed, but she was clearly anything but._ Julia was a woman that went to bed with her lover when it suited her. Let him fuck her wildly with no concern of who heard. She was the kind of woman that had her lover wrapped around her finger, and with very little effort on her part. As if it were the natural state of things, and maybe it was... for that type of woman.

One thing was obvious though, Spike was utterly seduced by her. Had been since the time he had seen her last. Years ago. _How was she so powerful?!_ In a perverse way, she was honestly impressed.

Maybe she just loved sex and was really good at it? She certainly enjoyed it.

Her moans had been loud enough. _What had that idiot been doing to her anyways?_

But his were the worst. Whatever he’d been doing, he was having a great time.

_That bastard._

**Author's Note:**

> The goal is to post one chapter every 2-3 weeks. Hope you enjoyed this installment. :)
> 
> Please drop me a review if you liked it. Thanks!


End file.
